


Le Premier Jour du Reste de sa Vie

by lossifovna



Series: Law & Order: Auror Department [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, First Time, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossifovna/pseuds/lossifovna
Summary: What if Harry was the one to step out of the tunnel at the end of the story?A new life begins with newfound freedom and new prospects opened up for him, some of which he didn’t even suspect were possible, but still should have seen coming.This is kind of a sequel to my fanfic, Les Fleurs du Mal. It won’t make much sense if you haven’t read it before!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Law & Order: Auror Department [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Le Premier Jour du Reste de sa Vie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll like it!

Lying on the couch, Harry stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. On the white paint, the first rays of sunlight began to appear, filtering through the drawn curtains. The young man sighed and turned around for the hundredth time, getting rid of the sheet that covered him with an impatient leg movement. In the next room, a thud resounded, attracting his attention. He was obviously not the only one who was awake despite the fatigue.

His gaze went back to the ceiling. His thoughts were racing through his head and he couldn't get any rest. What had happened in the tunnel? He had done what he had to do. He had been ready. He had let go. Instead of disappearing, he had come out the other side, surprised and confused.

The young man had not been the only one. James and Gabriel had been persuaded at first that it was Henry Cooper in front of them. He had quickly corrected them, and in doing so, had thought that the Lieutenant was going to take care of sending him to the afterlife himself. However, he did feel something in the tunnel.

He thought back to Henry Cooper, to his words… “ _Is it really worth it?_ ” _He wouldn't have… ?_ Harry took another long breath and turned on his back. His eyes closed, his breathing slowed, but he still couldn't sleep. There was another noise in the next room.

“Is he fighting against his wall or what?” the young Auror mumbled as he glanced at the closed bedroom door.

A new sigh passed his lips and he put his leg over the backrest of the sofa. It was to no avail, he couldn't sleep. Gabriel had insisted that they should try to rest, at least for a few hours, before looking into why Harry was still with them. Too exhausted to argue, he had let the young man crash on his couch without arguing.

The devastated face of the officer earlier that evening appeared to him and he felt his heart tighten. He had no idea it would have caused him so much sadness. Without thinking, Harry got up and walked through the small sitting room with quiet footsteps to the door of Gabriel's room. Taking care to make as little noise as possible, he opened it gently. In the semi-darkness, he could see the Lieutenant straightening up in his bed.

“Harry?”

“I can't sleep.”

The officer ran one hand over his face and then moved back towards the wall, waving to Harry to sit down. The latter didn't have to be told twice and sat down on top of the blankets with one leg tucked under him. The silence stretched, punctuated by the distant noises of the city, and the young man could feel his partner's scrutinising gaze on him.

“I still can't believe you're here,” the Lieutenant whispered.

“My body, this body, it wouldn't have disappeared, you know.”

“It's not the same. It wouldn't have been you, Harry.”

“Would you have missed me that much?” the young man asked with a satisfied smile. “I really couldn't leave, what would you have done without me?”

Gabriel pushed him with his foot, almost toppling him to the ground. Harry looked outraged, but deep down he couldn't help feeling a wave of affection for his partner. He wasn't as stupid as he looked and knew that Gabriel had become attached to him.

“I hate you,” the officer mumbled with a pout.

“Pfft. You adore me.”

The silence settled down again. A ray of sunshine passed through the gap in the curtain and seemed to spread slowly over the bed. Sitting in its path, Harry closed his eyes when it reached him. Suddenly the mattress sank down beside him. He felt Gabriel's fingers gently trace the contour of his face, from his forehead, to slide along his eyebrows, his temple, his cheekbone, his jaw. His thumb stopped at the corner of his lips. The young man opened his eyes and met the Lieutenant's dark gaze. Time seemed to stop.

“It feels like a dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment,” the officer whispered, almost imperceptibly.

The atmosphere had changed, suddenly, naturally. His heart started beating so hard in his chest that Harry felt as if he could hear it echoing through the room. As his thumb slid down his lower lip, Gabriel's eyes seemed to be searching for his own, asking him a silent question.

Could he really do that? Let desire take over? He didn't even know what had happened the night before. He had to think about the consequences if he acted impulsively. “ _What consequences?_ ” whispered a small voice in his mind. He had died and then been born again. He was free.

“What about James?” he asked suddenly in a low voice.

“What about him?”

“I thought you two were…” 

“He’s my friend. We’re friends, just friends.”

“Oh.”

“It's just you. It's always been you.”

Perhaps he hadn't fully appreciated the extent of his partner's affection for him. With an imperceptible movement, Gabriel leaned towards him. They were now so close together that their breaths mingled. Then his lips came to rest against his own, his fingers brushed against his jaw.

At first Harry stood still. Then he took a breath as his hand grabbed the Lieutenant's forearm. His eyes closed and his lips began to move, responding enthusiastically to the kiss. After a few seconds, Gabriel moved his head back slightly.

“Have you come to my room for that?” he asked, his voice a tone lower than usual.

“I realise now that I may have,” the young Auror admitted with a half smile.

Probably. _Definitely_.

They kissed again. His kisses were different from Ginny's. Less gentle, more demanding. Harry liked that. He opened his mouth and their tongues touched. An involuntary sound escaped from his throat.

His free hand rested on Gabriel's thigh and then slipped down to the hem of his shorts, the only clothes he was wearing. Under his fingers, he could feel the muscles tightening. He passed them under the fabric, pressed the firm flesh and, to his satisfaction, pulled a moan from his partner.

The latter let himself suddenly fall on his back, breaking the kiss. Harry took the opportunity to take off his T-shirt, which he threw on the floor without looking. Leaning on his elbows, the officer let his gaze wander avidly along his body. Harry came and stood over him, his legs on either side of his thighs. Their eyes met.

“Are you enjoying the view?” he asked, a hint of insolence in his voice.

“You have no idea.”

If he had been told a few weeks earlier that he'd be in this position… The young man couldn't help but let out a laugh in a breath and Gabriel smiled back at him before kissing him again with redoubled fervour.

One of the Lieutenant's hands rested on his face, and his fingers slipped into his short hair. Meanwhile, the other slid along his shoulder, torso, flank and back, leaving the intoxicating sensation of its burning touch in its path.

The warmth in the small room, gently lit by the winter sun, gradually increased. Harry could feel the sweat beginning to bead on his skin, pressing his hair against his forehead, intruding between their bodies. His breathing became heavier. He, too, wanted to touch Gabriel, to feel his heart beat faster under his fingers, to caress his chest, his stomach, his thighs.

He had never wanted someone so much apart from Ginny. All these months, stuck in the future, he hadn't realized how much he had missed someone's intimate touch. Now that he had a new taste for it, he didn't want to give it up. He wanted to lose himself in the sensations of pleasure provided by his partner's kisses and caresses.

Unconsciously, he rolled his hips against his partner's pelvis and oh. _Oh_. It was definitely not Ginny under him. The intense desire that ran through his body made him groan audibly. Tangible evidence of the officer's excitement made him suddenly uncertain. He felt like he was having sex for the first time. Everything seemed new, different and, at the same time, paradoxically, familiar. Gabriel's hand resting on his backside seemed to encourage him and he moved again with more vigour, his nervousness forgotten.

Comforted by the sounds of pleasure escaping from his partner's mouth, Harry let his lips descend down along his jaw and neck, licking, sucking, biting the sensitive skin.

Suddenly, without warning, the Lieutenant put an arm around the young Auror's waist and then flipped them over, reversing their positions. The latter found himself on his back, surprised and incredibly excited. He wasn't used to being handled so easily. Above him, Gabriel stood slightly upright, slightly breathless, his brown hair curling with sweat, his dark eyes focused on him. He was really very handsome.

The officer's hands were still resting on his hips, playing feverishly with the elastic of his underwear, without going any further. His eyes met the young man’s.

“May I?”

“Yes, Merlin, yes. You don't even have to ask,” Harry replied with a gasp and a nod.

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He kissed the corner of his lips, then his neck, his chest, his belly, under his navel, his lips leaving a soft tingling sensation behind. When he started to pull down his underwear, Harry helped him by impatiently lifting his hips.

The young Auror was no novice when it came to sex; having been in a relationship for several years had allowed him to explore many aspects of his sexuality. It wasn't the first time he'd had oral sex. But it was the first time a man was between his legs. Not just any man. Gabriel. Gabriel, who looked at him with an intense gaze, burning with desire.

Harry's fingers intertwined in his partner's brown locks as the latter began to kiss his inner thigh. His lips moved up to the junction between his leg and hip and then settled on his hardened cock. When he took him in his mouth, the young Auror fell down onto the bed, throwing his head back.

“Oh fuck.”

His vision blurred for a few seconds. He tried to concentrate so as not to move his hips, even though Gabriel's hand prevented him from making the slightest movement. The way Gabriel used his tongue, his lips, his fingers, made Harry let out a stream of profanity between his moans. He felt that he would not last much longer if the officer kept going on like this. He wanted to feel the man against him again.

“Gabriel,” he managed to articulate, his fingers tightening in his hair with an insistent gesture. “Gabriel, stop.”

The latter obeyed him and went up along his body, placing burning kisses on the way. Their cocks touched. Harry realised that his partner had got rid of his own underwear at some point. Gabriel kissed him ardently as his fingers closed around their erections.

The young Auror held the Lieutenant's waist between his thighs, his feet leaned on the mattress to push his hip against his in search of that delicious friction. The two Aurors moved in rhythm, faster and faster. Their kisses were no longer really kisses, their shallow breaths mixed, their moans echoed each other.

The world had completely disappeared around Harry. There was only Gabriel, the weight of his body against him, his warmth, his hand around his cock, his heady smell, his deep voice whispering unintelligible words in his ear. The free hand of the latter grabbed firmly on the young man's thigh, his fingers would surely leave a mark.

Harry felt a familiar tension in his lower abdomen and a warm sensation running through his body from his spine to his toes. A few erratic movements of his hips and his back arched as the wave of pleasure from his orgasm overwhelmed him. A few seconds later he felt Gabriel's body tense up against him, accompanied by a muffled moan against his neck.

The latter rolled onto his back and they remained motionless for several minutes without saying a word, just long enough to calm their breathing. The officer then turned to the bedside table to grab his wand.

“ _Tergeo_ ,” he murmured, pointing to their wet bodies.

He started the process again with the sheets.

“Thanks, Gaby,” Harry mumbled as he settled comfortably between the pillows.

“Don't call me Gaby,” he replied mechanically before turning to him. “Don't you at least want to take a shower?”

“Too tired.”

He heard the Lieutenant sigh and then let himself fall back into bed beside him. The young Auror opened his eyes as he felt his hand push a lock of hair from his forehead and smiled at him. A yawn stretched his lips; sleep came at last.

**Author's Note:**

> So… This is the first time I wrote smut. My beta made me do it and I must admit, I had a lot of fun! ^^  
> I might write more in the future!


End file.
